moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 13
Vanilla Unicorn - Mogłabyś powtórzyć?- spytała Claris, trzymająca w ręku kartkę i długopis. - N-o-e-l-l-e Strange- powiedziała piratka. Claris napisała imię i nazwisko Strange, wraz ze swoim i oddała piratce. Strange cała rozpromieniła się z radości, dziwiąc tym wszystkich w gruzach burdelu, w tym Aracza, Reddoshiego i Rico, którzy dopiero co przyszli. - No co? Lubię seryjne morderczynie.- powiedziała Strange- A ten autograf Kuby Rozpruwacza postawie obok arszeniku Mary Cotton. - Przemuś, dlaczego ona mnie tak nazywa?- spytała Claris Przemuś.... Hahahahaha!- nie potrafił opanować śmiechu Smąriusz. Z resztą, nie tylko on, bo śmieli się wszyscy oprócz Aracza. Nawet Arise, który niemalże topił się we własnej krwi. - Jakiś pseudonim musiałem ci dać.- powiedział Przemek- Najlepiej taki, który nie wskazywałby że jesteś kobietą. Z resztą, imię wybrał Bill....- Przemek na wspomnienie dawnego towarzysza ugryzł się w język. - Właśnie! Gdzie ten trójkątny słodziak?- spytała Claris po czym zaczęła przeszukiwać gruzy.- Zasraniec zawsze się przede mną chował. Bill! Billu Cyferko, wiem że gdzieś tutaj jesteś! - Nie ma go.- powiedział Przemek- Na początku XX wieku wdarliśmy się w mały konflikt interesów. Nie to jest teraz ważne.- powiedział Przemek, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Reddoshiego i Rico- Gdzie Bloody i Nowa? Wtedy obydwoje opowiedzieli swoją historię. O napotkaniu sił Federacji, o tym co się stało z Nową i tak dalej. - Gnojki miały szczęście!!- krzyczał Rico- Następnym razem gdy ich spotkam do nogi z dup powyrywam, zaszyje i znów powyrywam! - Czyli w najbliższym czasie możemy się spodziewać ataku żołnierzy pod dowództwem Noworocznej.- powiedział Przemek po czym przeanalizował- To brzmi strasznie głupio. - Aracz, gdzie ty byłeś cały ten czas?- spytała Salai. - Ja..no wiecie...- Aracz jakby obudził się z długiego snu. Przez cały czas jedną częścią mózgu przysłuchiwał się przyjaciołom, a drugą obmyślał plan jak porwać Przemka i Strange.- Byłem w... - Metropolii.- powiedziała Claris, po czym odwróciła się do Przemka- Dostał za zadanie porwać ciebie i piratke. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzyli to na Aracza, to na Claris. Sam żołnierz zaczął zalewać się potem. - Przemek, twoja cizia coś brała?- spytał Reddoshi - Właśnie! Aracz nie jest zdrajcą!- zakrzyknęła Salai - Mało czego można być dzisiaj pewnym.- powiedział Rico- Może mu też sprali mózg... - A poza tym, co ty robiłaś w Metropolii?- spytała Strange - Sprowadzili mnie z przeszłości, żebym im pomogła.- powiedziała Claris- Sądzą że mam do Przemusia o coś żal. - Czyli Bill zrobił parę rzeczy dobrze.- powiedział Przemek- Z jednej strony wierze Claris, ale z drugiej nie wierze że Aracz może być zdrajcą. Przemek zaczął powoli zbliżać się do Aracza. Pot zaczął pokrywać całą twarz żołnierza. Zaczął wpadać w panikę. - C...ccco chcesz zrobić?- spytał Aracz. Ton jego głosu bynajmniej nikogo nie uspokoił. - Odczytam cię. Przemek dotknął twarzy Aracza i zaczął go odczytywać. Żołnierz pomyślał że to już koniec, zaczął już myśleć jak się tłumaczyć i czy się tłumaczyć. Był zdrajcą, mimo że takim pozytywnym. Widział że Przemek o wszystkim wie. Na twarzy odczytującego duszę Aracza malował się grymas złości, którą po chwili zastąpiła zwykła obojętność. Przemek zabrał rękę z twarzy Aracza. - I jak?- spytała Salai. Wszyscy byli niezwykle poruszeni, zwłaszcza że Przemek patrzył na nich wszystkich z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Chłopak zrobił głośny wdech i wydech. - Wybacz kochanie, ale musiałaś go z kimś pomylić.- powiedział Przemek- Aracz leżał nawalony pod siedzibą swojej organizacji. Wszyscy zgodnie odetchnęli z ulgą. Wszyscy, poza Claris. - Niemożliwe, przecież to musiał być on.- powiedziała Claris - To zwykły przypadek Santaigo de Cuba, kochanie.- powiedział Przemek - Jak chcesz.- powiedziała Claris, rozumiejąc kod którym posłużył się Przemek- Poza mną i tym drugim żołnierzem, który zupełnym przypadkiem przypomina Aracza, wysłali jeszcze dwie osoby. Jedna ma polować na ciebie a druga na piratkę, druga jest tutaj po jakąś Insanity. - To ja!- krzyknęła Insanity Claris przyjrzała się jeżycy. - Kochanie znowu podmieniłeś mi leki, prawda?- spytała Claris - Nie, moja droga.- powiedział Przemek- To po prostu zwykły dzień w tym mieście.- Przemek spojrzał na Aracza- Nie najlepiej wyglądasz, przyjacielu. Chodź, przewietrzymy się. Przemek wziął Aracza pod ramię i obydwoje wyszli z gruzów Vanilla Unicorn, po czym Przemek wziął żołnierza w miejsce, gdzie nikt ich nie zobaczy. Metropolia Elizabeth czekała aż strażnicy powiedzą władcy Federacji że już przyszła. Taki by zwyczaj, nawet w jej przypadku choć w sumie skoro Heinrich ją wezwał, to powinni ominąć tę część. No cóż. Strażnik w końcu wprowadził Elizabeth przed tron przywódcy Federacji, na którym zasiadał Heinrich Welff. - Mój panie.- powiedziała Elizabeth kłaniając się. Darzyła Heinricha ogromnym szacunkiem, mimo jego obsesji na punkcie znalezienia "prawdziwych założycieli Federacji" i tego typu spraw. - Elise, musimy porozmawiać o LoboTaker- powiedział Heinrich- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego numer 1 na naszej czarnej liście został uwolniony? - Bardzo chętnie. Zawsze powtarzasz, że najlepszy rodzaj wojny, to ten w którym za naszą sprawę giną żołnierze wroga. Poprosiłam więc Glorie, o nagranie specjalnej składanki do Lobo. - Ona zabiła Feriana. Abstrahując od tego, że był tylko pionkiem, był bardzo znany, przez wielu uwielbiany. Mieliśmy zabić ją i udowodnić, że sprawiedliwość triumfuje. - Rozumiem. Wysłałam ją i kazałam zabić wszystkich naszych wrogów, a potem siebie. To zawsze jeden żołnierz więcej. - Nie pogrywaj ze mną!!- zakrzyknął Heinrich a jego głos było słychać niemalże w całym pałacu.- Wiem co naprawdę kazałaś jej zrobić!! Nagle zza tronu wyszła jakaś postać. Człowiek, skryty za czarną, lateksową maską i szarym mundurem. Elizabeth rozpoznała postać i o mało co nie dostała zawału. To był Tardsihe Łowrow, zarządca więzień Federacji i nawiększy sadysta w całym państwie. - Czy mogę?- spytał Tardsihe. W jego głosie było coś dziwnego. Jedyne słowo które dla Elizabeth mogło go opisać było :śliski. - Spokojnie.- powiedział Heinrich, po czym zwrocił się do Elizabeth- Elise, powiedz mi dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Po śmierci Feriana opiekował się tobą, traktowałem jak córkę! A ty?!! W tak ważnej dla nas wszystkich chwili, robisz mi coś takiego?!! - Bo to szaleństwo!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth- Przemek zdradził własne ideały, a Strange jest syreną! Do tego nie miała nawet żadnego wpływu na to co ty stworzyłeś! Ty jesteś prawdziwym przywódcą Federacji, nie oni! - Ręce Przemka napisały początek tej opowieści.- powiedział Heinrich- Moje zajeły się rozwinięciem, a Panna Strange napisze zakończenie.- Heinrich wyjął spod swojego tronu mały, gęsto zapisany dziennik i podał je Tardsihe'owi- Łowrow, masz ją wziąć na trzy godziny. W tym czasie masz jej to czytać. - Rozkaz.- powiedział Tardsihe. Elizabeth zrobiło się słabo. Trzy godziny z tym potworem? Nigdy! Nigdy! Chciała uciekać, tak bardzo chciała uciekać, ale nie mogła. Nogi odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Wszechogarniający strach sprawił, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Tradsihe wykorzystał to i zwyczajnie wziął ją za rękę i zaczął wychodzić z sali. - Ma przeżyć te trzy godziny.- powiedział Heinrich. - Postaram się.- powiedział Tardsihe. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures